Harry Potter and the Light of the Phoenix
by Korinna Myorin
Summary: Harry gets invited to an elite group of people who are fighting against the Dark Lord. Has been done before, but i'm pretty sure it is original. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

****

Harry Potter and the Light of the Phoenix

By Korinna Myorin

Chapter 1 

Harry Potter sighed, he had been back for one day, when the Dursley's threw this job at him. Everyday from 9 to 4, he filed paper and listened to the radio. He picked out a few favorite songs that seemed to fit his life too well. But life was a boring as ever during the summer. Dudley was now taking horseback riding for overweight children. Harry pitied those horses, Dudley was still growing with the same diet as last summer, and it seemed impossible.

It was all a routine, got to work, come home, do homework or read, eat, and sleep. That was until June 1st, when he was in his room after job that day doing his homework when a bright light surrounded him. 

A quill dropped onto the page of the parchment a moment before it had been writing on. The scene freezes, the only thing that shows evidence that there was a person there a moment before, was the indent on the bed and the fresh ink on the parchment. 

**************************************

Harry could feel himself disintegrate then rebuild in a warm room with a fireplace and couches, not unlike the Gryfindor common room, except the colors were white and red not gold and red. He saw nine other bright lights drop of their passengers, who were other girls and boys around his age.

A man then walked into the room, and called for attention by clearing his throat. The man was average height, with short graying hair, and blue eyes, and wearing simple black robes. Some of the other kids wore robes also, but others wore muggle cloths like Harry.

"Hello, and welcome to what I'd like to call Ragnarok," the man's voice was a deep clear baritone, with an English accent. "My name is Mike, and I'm just here to settle you in first." A bird popped into the room, it was a magnificent phoenix that was red and white like the common room.

"Go red and white! Canada!" A girl with shoulder length, light brown hair cheered. Everyone laughed.

"Well first this is for the Order of Phoenix, which is gathered during times of need for defenders. It consists of teenagers who are 15 through 17 years old. Now if you'd not like to do this please say so now." No one responded not wanting to miss such a great opportunity. "No one? Well then hold out your right arm and uncover it to your elbow." They all did it, and Mike pulled out his wand and whispered a word, and ten red/white lights shot out and hit each of their forearms. 

" They are needed for identification as a member, if you tap it with your wand you'll see information come up. Watch," he reached over and tapped the Canadian girl's forearm, and a square of information came up above it. It read:

______

|Picture |Alison (Ali) Sulli15 years old

|______|Toronto, Canada5', 5" tall

Brown eyes, brown curly hair

Goes to Salem Academy

Location: Ragnarok Common Room

"You can see a map of the surrounding area by tapping 'location,' but Ragnarok is not plotable, not to mention time moves faster here, so when you leave, it is the same as when you left at home or school, and your body doesn't grow older here either. It can get confusing. If you want to see more information than the card shows, you tap the information you want more about.

"Well lets go to the Library now, and I'll explain how to use it." They walked through a door that to the far left that had in gold lettering _Library_. They went in through the door to a room with lard tables and chairs but no books or shelves. 

"All of the groups use this library, so don't be surprised to find others walking through. Most people prefer to read in their common rooms though," he added as some advice. "Now to get a book take on of these pads of parchments, and you can search for information, or write the title you want or a book or newspaper, whatever. To search for information you can write for example _dark curses, _and then add _Not Avada Kedavra, Not Cruciatus, Not Imperious_. And so on, to make it more specific. A large amount of books appeared on the table after he made a dot after his requirements.

"Your writing also disappears after you have written it." Harry did his best to suppress a shudder as it reminded him of Tom Riddles diary. "To get rid of the books just push them through the parchment," and they watched in amazement as the books went through the parchment. "Also if you only want a certain number of books, just put it in parentheses. He moved down the table and picked up a green pad of parchment, "These are if you are looking on learning a skill. On this pad you write down what it is with a period on the end, and a single piece of parchment will appear, and you just follow the directions on them, to gain the skill."

A girl with dark blonde hair tentatively raised her hand and when Mike nodded, she spoke, "Why are the pads tied to the tables?" she asked with an Australian accent.

Mike smiled, and replied, "In the past people have been so absorbed with their work they walk away with them. Also the pads only work in those areas they are situated, but I think that's it, so if you have anymore questions just ask him," he pointed to the phoenix who had followed them into the library. When they looked back to Mike, he wasn't there

"Okay… Well this is a surprise," an American boy said, and everyone chuckled. They then introduced themselves. 

There was the Canadian girl Ali, then the American boy Tyler Brooks from Washington D.C., with brown hair in a buzz cut. Then there's Deborah Genstra from Australia, and Tenzaku Nakamura from Japan, who has short black hair. Niomi Hui from Taiwan, who has straight black hair to her shoulders, layered. José was from Brazil, with dark brown hair, and dark skin. Next was Luda from Russia with short-cropped blonde hair, and beside her was Valéry from France who had long wavy brown hair. Lastly before Harry was Alhaji from Nigeria, who is tall dark and handsome. Then it was Harry's turn.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter, I'm from England." They all starred for a second till Val asked a question.

"Is it true that you're going out with Hermione? Your friend?" Val was all excited trying to gossip, Harry just sighed.

"No I'm not, that was just bloody Rita Skeeter," Harry replied.

"Now that we're done with that, now what?" Tyler asked.

"I guess we ask the bird," Alhajj replied.

"Just if we could talk to it," José sighed.

"Well we could use the skills pad to learn how to talk to animals." They agreed with Deborah, and got a sheet, that told them to touch the paper and say _Speachious, _then touch an animal and repeat the word, and you'll be able to talk to it. So they all touched the paper and said the word, but they were a bit apprehensive about touching the phoenix, but Harry having met one before went up to it and petted its head while saying "_Speachious_."

"_Well, hello Harry Potter, it is nice to finally be able to talk to you."_ A voice said that Harry guessed was the bird. _"Now why don't you get the others to also, I won't bite."_ Harry relayed the message and some laughed softly.

"So do you have a name?" Ali asked.

_"No, but don't you start calling me flame or fiery like the other groups phoenixes."_

Val giggled, and Deborah suggested, "How about Apollo, like the god of light, since this is an order of light?"

Apollo crooned, delighted with the name. "Now if you don't know English you should go learn it, and everyone else can just learn new things, and browse the files." So they did, they looked up how to become an animagi and how to speak different languages, so they could all speak each other's languages. They did that till they figured it was time to finish for the day, and promised to come again tomorrow. 

But before they left Apollo gave them each a necklace of different color, so that if you tapped it you would return to Ragnarok, or they could talk to each other through it if they said something while tapping it. Then they all left to go home, "Now this is an exciting summer," Harry thought as he appeared in his room at Privet Drive.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it! I'm really into writing this story and please review and keep reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Light of the Phoenix

By Korinna Myorin

Note: When people are talking in Ragnarok, they are usually speaking in their native tongue, but I'm just going to write it in English. But I will probably write it in their language if they are not there.

****

Chapter 2:

The days were going by fast now for Harry and the rest of the Orders members. Whether he was getting to know the members of the Order, or if he was going his job that the Dursley's gave him. Then on the 25th of June, Harry convinced his friends to go with him to Diagon Alley, since Harry had only been there to buy school supplies.

So using the new skills learned in the past weeks, they disguised Harry's appearance, so he looked something like Jose, with slightly lighter colored skin tone, and his eye's were a green hazel rather than the regular vibrant green. They wore transfigured robes that were charmed to the color of their choice, which was the same as their pendants. Which were:  
Ali: A vibrant red orangeJosé: A teal

Tyler: A royal blueHarry: A forest green

Deborah: A periwinkle blueLuda: A silvery gray

Niomi: A violetValéry: A pink

Tenz: A wine redAlhaji(Haji): A bronze color

At Diagon Alley, they stood out a bit with their colorful wardrobe, especially Val in her pink robe, though she didn't mind the attention much. 

They had lots of fun that Saturday, they shopped and window-shopped the whole day. Stopping only for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, and a snack at Florecean's. When Harry got back to the Dursley's, his bags were full. The girls made him get three robes, the boys made him get a training snitch, and he got himself a miniature guitar on a stand that played music, like a stereo, except all you had to do was think of a song for it to play. He also had a couple of fiction books for him to read, recommended by his friends.

Harry happily settled into a routine with the Order, as well as keeping up to date with Ron and Hermione. Ron was a bit suspicious of where his twin brothers got a whole lot of galleons to start planning their store. Harry had not yet told Ron and Hermione about the Order, because they decided, or rather Apollo told them to wait until school started again. Also is the fact that they are just going to a select few, who are close confidants or family members.

They were all a bit frustrated at Apollo who made sure they wouldn't tell anyone about it, but in the mean time they kept busy. They designed a uniform that they could call up by a key phrase and a touch on their pendant, which could hold quite a bit of magic in it. But the uniforms were designed by Val, Ali, and Tyler, the girls were muggle born's, and Tyler was a half blood. The uniforms ended up being black slacks, that were easy to move it, a white collared shirt that had a couple of buttons undone, so you could see the pendant. Then they got soft black leather jackets, that were water proof for snow, and finally sunglasses that were black, but any style the person wanted. They were charmed to change the wearer's face slightly, so they wouldn't be recognized if it came down to that. Harry's charm though had to be more complicated, so as to add to the slight facial changes, his hair would grow out into a ponytail at the base of his neck, and his scar disappears. 

Once that was done, they set to work on practicing dueling, and stocking up on their potions in their potion lab. They were all a bit restless, since they didn't know what to do. They wanted to find out what was happening to Voldermort, but Apollo made sure to keep them busy, and also to keep them thinking they weren't ready to confront him. 

Then just as they were getting used to the new routine, it just wasn't to be. On July 1st a month exactly since they joined the Order, Harry was sitting on his bed, tinkering with some metal using a heating spell without his wand; (they were working on wandless magic at the Order). He was molding the metal, but like the month before, a light surrounds and swallows him up, though this time the light is green. He is once again transported to Ragnarok.

Like the last time, nine other spheres of light appear, this time each of them is colored for the person it was carrying. When they had all appeared, they were all looking at Apollo waiting for an answer.

"Why are you all looking at me for?" Apollo asked haughtily. "Look at each other, I think it is quite self explanatory."

They looked at each other in surprise. They all filled out a bit, and the guys also got a bit more muscular, and some of them grew an inch or so, including Harry.

"The least you could have done, is let me grow a little taller!" Val yelled toward the ceiling.

Everyone laughed at her antics. "Don't worry short stuff, we still love you!" Tyler told her, and patted her on the head. He hadn't grown then, he was still 5 foot five, but that was still over 5 inches taller than she was. Val pouted and swatted at the hand that was patting her on the head.

As the next few weeks went on, they changed and grew more and more the amazement of their parents and friends. They all had a good laugh when Val got her wish and grew a couple inches to 5 foot. But she was still a good 3 inches shorter than Niomi who at the time was 5' 3", but she ended up shooting up two more inches before their growth period of four weeks ended.

The Dursley's watched in amazement as Harry grew taller and slightly more muscular, but they didn't blame him, how could you blame a kid for growing? But they did confine him to his room, when he wasn't eating, or doing work around the house. Dudley, was actually loosing weight thanks to the program, and became closer to a regular overweight person, and in July he made 250 lb., which means he lost a little over 50lb of weight, his parents were so proud. 

Nothing exciting happened in the Order except their growth, but unknown to them, on the 20th of July, Harry was going out to lunch from his job in town, he went to a little cafe around the corner. That day he had changed into his Order uniform, without the jacket and sunglasses, not that he needed them really anymore, since people would never recognize him anymore. He had also gotten new glasses with the money from his job, which were basically the same, except they were a bit bigger to fit his face. He had also gotten sunglasses clips for the glasses for the Orders uniform, which he charmed.

He had just ordered a sandwich and a juice, when another customer walked in and caught his eye. She looked about his age and height, maybe a touch shorter than him; she had dark brown hair that was down to her waist in a loose braid. Harry shook his head. He swore that the girls from the Order had a bad influence on him, so much about appearances they tried to drill into the poor boys innocent heads.

The girl was now looking for a table to sit at, and saw Harry looking at her, and locked gazes with him for a second, and then Harry looked away. He fingered his pendant, and looked elsewhere. 

While Harry looked away, the girl slowly with a slight frown on her face walked to his table. Harry looked up as she reached his table.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked.

She squinted at him again, "You look familiar, but I can't place you," she replied.

Harry held out his hand, and said, "Harry Potter."

She took his hand and shook it saying, "Erin Heartilly," then inspirations seemed to come to her. "Oh, I know you!" Harry frowned slightly, the girl Erin had no magical signature that he could see, and he noticed that she had a slight American accent. Harry looked at he questionably, with a raised eyebrow he learned from Haji, and a slight tilt of the head. 

"My friend Hermione had a picture of her best friends, though you don't really look like him, I remember she said your name. May I sit?" she asked as she pointed at a chair in front of him.

"Of course," he replied quickly.

They chatted for almost an hour, he found out she was from London originally, and her father worked at the World Bank, they had moved to America when she was 11 just as Hermione left for her boarding school. They visited every summer, to see their relatives and friends. She had stayed in touch with Hermione ever since she moved.

After that hour he had to leave, "I'm really sorry, but I need to be back to my work by one." She looked slightly confused by his words. "I have a summer job," he explained.

"Ah," was all she said, but she seemed to be a bit disappointed.

"But, um if you don't have anything planned or anything, maybe you could meet me here tomorrow for lunch."

She smiled, "Sure, I'm not doing anything. I'll see you tomorrow, and you'll have to tell me about you, since I told you my history." She pointed a threatening finger at him. Harry just chuckled, and waved goodbye.

Harry smiled to himself, as he walked back to work. He was looking forward to seeing Erin the next day. 

****

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter people, do you think I'm adding to many characters? Not that I'm going to change it, but do you think? Any way thank you **Red Dragons Order** and **Veronik** for your reviews, and I do plan to give Harry as many powers as I can think of. It's not going to be Harry/ Hermione don't worry, but that is one of my favorite pairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Light of the Phoenix

By Korinna Myorin

Note: I just re-uploaded the first chapter with less grammar mistakes. Also this chapter is in mostly Erin's PoV. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 3:**

He walked away from the table they were sitting at, at the little café. I was like a dream Harry Potter, the best friend of her good friend Hermione. I mean he was defiantly not as good looking in the picture she last saw of him. A skinny little boy with a mop of black hair, which he still had, but was now a bit more tamed, and round black glasses. How did she recognize him she wondered, she couldn't think of it. She shook her head and gathered up her purse and started to walk back to her Aunt's place. A slight bounce in her step, and her thoughts on a certain raven headed boy.

When she got back to the house, she greeted the adults in the living room, and ran up to the study upstairs to the phone. 

"I'm on the phone!" she yelled to the folks downstairs, and proceeded to dial Hermione's home number. She was had a feeling she would be home.

"Hello?" Hermione answered the phone.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione! This is Erin"

"Hey Erin, what's gotten you excited."

"Well it seems I've run into a friend of yours in town today." Erin replied smugly. 

"Who?" Hermione asked confused.

"Harry Potter, the boy from your boarding school you go to, and always talk about, with a certain red head you've got your eye on." Erin could almost hear Hermione blushing in the following silence.

"Oh, be quiet about that, you better not mention that with Harry if that's him. Now what do you think of him? He's nice isn't he?"

"Hermione do you even know how gorgeous that boy is!"

"Harry? Gorgeous? You have got to be kidding me. I like Harry and all, but he's not exactly that material."

"Yes, well from what I've seen of the Mr. Weasley of yours, he's not exactly that much of golden material." Erin retorted.

"Here, why don't you do one of your infamous beautiful sketches of him, and I'll meet you tomorrow, at say 3, since I'm going out with my mom tomorrow. We'll talk more about this 'hunk' Harry."

"Fine, but don't expect much from the sketch, I'm not great."

"Don't start that, you put our whole school to shame when you were here."

"Whatever, your house then?"

"Sure, I'll see you then, bye!"

"Bye." Erin sighed, it was quite unbelievable that Harry was that good looking. She got out her sketchbook, and pencils, and started sketching his face.

'Shit,' she thought to herself, 'I've got it bad.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Erin met Harry at the same café, and Harry told her the version of his parents dying in a car crash. She felt sorry for him he turned out so well under the influence of his aunt and uncle.

"But on a happier note, I've gotten some great friends since I've gone to school out in Scotland, " Harry finished his story.

She smiled lightly, "That's good to know." Then she remembered, "oh yes and I called Hermione yesterday, and she couldn't believe it when I described you!" She smiled, "Grew a little this summer didn't you."

Harry laughed, "That's an understatement for sure. It certainly wasn't the food they're feeding me." Harry checked his watch and said, "We seemed to have lost track of time again today, it's about time for me to head back now." He suddenly looked very nervous, and she smiled encouragingly at him. "Um, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the movies tomorrow night with me, maybe around six, and we can grab a something to eat for supper also." He looked at her hopefully.

She felt the heat rising to her cheeks, 'he was asking her out!' She smiled widely, and answered, "Sounds like fun."

He smiled back at her, "I'll meet you at your Aunt's house at six then." He grabbed his stuff and with a final wave of good-bye, left.

A couple of hour's later, Erin was ringing the doorbell of Hermione's house, and Hermione answered the door. Her friend ushered her inside, and they sat down in the living room. They talked for a bit, how everything was and all, then Erin reached into her bag and pulled out her sketch book, and flipped to the page of Harry's portrait. She had to admit it was one of her better works.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione exclaimed. "That is such a good picture, wait a second that's_ Harry_?! He looks nothing like he did a month ago."

"I know, he's so sweet too," she smiled slyly, and while Hermione was looking at the picture seeming absorbed. "And taking me out on Friday," she finished.

Hermione jerked her head over to look at her friend, "You're kidding!"

"Nope, dinner and a movie!"

"I see he's gotten over Cho Chang," Hermione said under her breath

"Cho who?"  
"Oh just someone from school," Hermione answered vaguely.

Erin looked at Hermione, "Someone I should know?"

"Oh know just someone everyone knew he had a crush on."

"Blackmail material?" Erin asked.

Hermione looked at her friend shocked, "You'd do that?" Erin nodded. "Well I suppose, though like I said everyone knew that he had one on her, poor Harry, it was so obvious. So do you like Harry?" Hermione asked curious for the answer

Erin blushed, "Um, I'm not sure, but I think I might," Erin replied in a small voice

Hermione smiled, "Then you should stop bothering me about Ron," then a thought came to her, "You better stop bothering me about Ron, if your going out with Harry."

"Darn," Erin said smiling, and snapped her fingers in a missed chance. Erin looked at her watch, sorry Herm, but I've got to get home, mum's expecting me back by five to help with supper, so I'll catch you later! Bye!"

"Bye and have a fun time tomorrow with Harry!" Hermione told her friend as they reached the door," Erin nodded and waved good-bye as she walked to the bus stop. 

'I just can't wait for tomorrow, it is going to be so much fun!'

***************************************

Harry slowly walked down the street in his now regular attire of black slacks and casual collared shirt. His hands were sweaty and he tried to dry them on his slacks, he was as Tyler would say, "So freaken nervous," but he wasn't American so he wouldn't. He reached what he knew was Erin's house. He took a deep breath, and stepped up to the door and rung the door bell.

An older lady who looked almost like an older version of Erin opened the door, "You must be Harry," she said, Harry just nodded and tried to smile slightly. "Please come in for a second I'm Erin's Aunt Sophie," she then turned away from Harry, and shouted up the nearby staircase, "ERIN! HARRY IS HERE!" Harry winced slightly at the volume. "She'll be down in a second," Erin's aunt told him.

Erin came down the stairs a moment later, she was wearing some khaki slacks, and forest green shirt with a few flowers on the front, and her hair in the customary loose braid, with some short slightly curling strands framing her face. 'Beautiful, how can something so simple be so beautiful on her.' Then it struck him, 'I've got it bad, don't I"

Aunt Sophie looked between the to teenagers who were starring at each other, 'Ah young love.'

Harry snapped out of it first surprisingly, and asked, "So are you ready?"

She smiled, "Yep," she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house before he could reply. They both laughed and set out to the movie theatre.

The movie was wonderful, it was action romance, and it was thrilling. They went to a little pizzeria for dinner, and they kept talking about the movie, their lives, and the future. After they ate, they slowly started walking toward Erin's house, they both didn't want the night to end it was so much fun. Then when they were about a block away from the house, Erin skipped in front of Harry, and said, "I'll race you?"

"You're on," Harry replied, and started to run after the girl. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, and jerked her arm gently, to turn her around, and it also made her closer to him. They both noticed the closeness, and slowly Erin looked up a light bit, to look into his eye's they were sparkling happily. 

Then slowly an unknown force drew them closer, and unconsciously Harry leaned his head down and Erin's heels rose slightly from the sidewalk below them. Their lips brushed lightly, and Erin opened her eyes, that she didn't know she closed, and looked at Harry. Then more confidently she slowly clasped her hands around his neck, as Harry's snaked there way around her waist. Then once again, they lips touched, and when they came up for air, Harry broke the silence. "Wow," he whispered breathlessly. 

Erin giggled, "You said it." she leaned back in his arms, "Your really cute you know that." 

Harry chuckled, "Why thank you my lady. I'll see you tomorrow hopefully?"

"Are you sure, because from what I've heard, you might rather a Cho Chang?" She raised an eyebrow jokingly.

Harry groaned, "I'm going to kill Hermione! But of course not, why do you think I'd even be here if I felt that way," Harry finished sincerely.

Erin's gin widened, "Just checking."

Harry laughed, and then pulled her in for one last kiss. He then let her go, and said good-bye, as he watched her walk up the step to her house, which they had stopped near when they were running. 

Erin opened the door stepped it, and then waved. Harry started the walk on, with a goofy smile on his face which lasted, until he was on the steps of Number 4 Privet Dr. When he opened the door, Uncle Vernon was on the couch of the living room, and looked up when Harry came in. 

"Where have you been boy!" He shouted at Harry.

"Out," Harry replied calmly.

"Where?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"To the movies," Harry's eye's almost glazed over until he remembered whom he was talking to.

Uncle Vernon looked at him suspiciously, "With whom?" 

"A friend of mine." 

"Oh really, and who would that be?" 

"Erin Heartilly," then Aunt Petunia came in. 

"I remember the Heartilly's they were nice, but they acted a bit suspiciously." Aunt Petunia said.

"She seems nice enough," Harry said, and then before they could keep going, Harry ran up the stairs and into his room. 

"BOY, you aren't to go out with her again." Uncle Vernon shouted up the stairs. 

Harry just shook his head, they couldn't keep him here, he had some spells that he could do to help him get out. He smiled giddily, now he was sure he liked that girl a whole lot, but he didn't know what to do, she was a muggle, should he tell her? He didn't know, I guess he'd first have to see if it was going to last. He sighed; well it felt like it was going to.

A/N: Well that's chapter three, I hope you all liked it, once again that you so much for my two reviewers, I feels great to know somebody likes it. Also sorry for any mistakes of grammar of stuff I'm not great about going over my work.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Light of the Phoenix

By Korinna Myorin

****

Chapter 4:

Now that Harry had his time full, plus the extra time in Ragnarok, his summer had been shooting by him. He woke up at six this morning and looking at the calendar he realized that more than a week had gone by since his first date. It was July 31, his birthday, just as he thought that, right on queue six owls flew to the window, waiting for it to be opened. 

He got up and opened it and they found a perch till he gathered the parcels. Hermione sent him a book on dating, 'She has to rub it in, doesn't she' Harry thought, as well as one on defending yourself in duels. Ron sent a training snitch, and a miniature of a centaur. Mrs. Weasley sent him some cake as well as a supply of cookies. The twins also sent him some of their latest inventions to try maybe on Dudley they suggested. Sirius sent him a book for dueling, and Hagrid sent him some of his rock cakes and a chain with a necklace, that was small, but it was a small jade dragon that moved.

After he was done, he caught a bus to his work and then met Erin at the café for lunch. When he got there, she was sitting at their now usual table, and got up when he walked over and gave him a peck on the lips before sitting down. She then pulled out a small package from her purse, and smiled coyly at him.

"Well I did get something for you, since it being your birthday and all," Erin said.

"Oh really, then if it is for me," he quickly snatched it from her hand.

She looked at him indignantly, "Fine," she sniffed crossing her arms, "Open it." Harry could still tell she wanted to see if he'd like it. He opened the package, and found a ring, it was of a lion, 'how appropriate,' he thought and he slid it onto his finger, and it fit, he looked at her questionably.

She blushed, "I thought that since I'll have to leave soon, that it'd be nice to have a promise ring. That is," she stuttered slightly, "maybe you'd like to leave it after the summer." She looked away from him, afraid of what his answer might be.

With his right hand, which had the ring on it, he tipped her face up to look at him. "I'll wear it always." She giggled, "That sounded corny didn't it?" he asked, she nodded in response.

Harry than pictured in his mind a ring with a round soft blue stone set in it. It at first seemed simple, but then he made the metal twist so that it looked something like vines, that twisted around the stone. 

Coming back to the present, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark blue satchel, and opened it and pulled out the ring that he had been forming in his mind moments before. "If I wear mine, will you wear his?" he stretched out his hand for her to take it. 

Erin gasped, it was beautiful, you could only see the vines faintly from afar, but closer up the lines were exact. "It's beautiful," then his words sinking in, "of course I'll wear it!" She slipped it onto her right hand and admired how it fit her. "Thank you," Erin told him.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Being so great," then Erin reached across the table, and gave him a fast hug. 

Everything was still the same at the Dursley's, they didn't know that Harry went out with Erin regularly, because he made a temporary clone to stay in his room with them.

That night though Harry got a letter with Ron, which wasn't in itself uncommon, but he was inviting him to the Burrow.

__

Hey Mate!

I think mum has finally run down Dumbledore, and he's given us permission for you to come pick you up at twelve on the 17th and you can stay for the rest of the summer, I know that it isn't that much, but that was the earliest he'd give us. Any ways we'll be getting a company car to pick you up with so there wont be any mix-ups, though that would have been fun.

See you then!

Ron

Harry smiled, that would be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple of weeks went by fast, between work and going out with Erin, this was defiantly his best summer, and heck best time he had in Privet Dr.

Then on the 13th was the Order's first test, they got a tip off some Death Eaters that they were spying on, that they were going to announce the arrival of the Dark Lord at Diagon Ally. 

So on the 13th, the Order met in the common room, getting ready which meant changing their clothes, which had changed slightly over the last boring month for them. The boys now had black long trench coats, that hung open, and the girls had knee length black leather jackets, and open. 

"We're going to come into the world in style," Val remarked before they left.

"Glasses everyone," called Tenz, and they all put them on, now they changed parts of their appearance, they all glanced at Ali.

"What? I've always wanted red hair," her hair was now a dark red color.

"Well lets get this straight," José started, "We all apperate to our designated spots, and call if we see any Death Eaters, otherwise have fun until then!" they all chuckled and then apperated away. 

Harry apperated to Gringotts, and found a goblin to help him. "I'd like to make a withdrawal, from Mr. Harry Potter's vault." Harry handed him the key.

"The goblin looked at him closely then replied, "It seems in order," and then he got another goblin to take him down. Harry got him money, then left. He then roamed around the first part of Diagon alley, near the entrance. He stood out quite a bit, being in muggle clothes, but he ignored it, and walked through the shops, sometimes buying something small for his growing collection of wizarding things. 

Then he saw one of the Death Eaters they had been watching, and touched his stone pendant, and whispered, "Coming out of apothecary." He heard a chorus of affirmatives, though in several languages.

Harry followed the men, until he saw all of his friends, "Minerva!" Harry called to Deborah. They all gave themselves nicknames that were names of gods. 

"Thor, how are you?" Minerva replied.

"Good, let keep walking," and they followed the men, talking lightly.

Then it was about two in the after noon, and then there were screams, and men appeared in black cloaks and masks. If Harry looked around, he could see that the Order had surrounded the Death Eaters, Harry leaned onto the wall of store he was standing next to, and called out to the Death Eaters. 

"If you stop now, you might live," Thor called out (Harry).

"Yeah, you never know, we might be more gentle with you." Loki (Tyler) called out from the other side of the Death Eaters.

"The Dark Lord is alive, and we will destroy Diagon Ally for him." 

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Artemis (Ali) shouted.

"Just try," they taunted calling from all sides of the group of Death Eaters. They did hurling unforgivables in all directions. The group nimbly dodged the curses. 

"Who are you kids!" called out one of the Death Eaters.

"The guys who are going to kick your asses!" called Tyler.

"Or rather the new Order of Phoenix!" Luda told them. Then the Order wasted no time in stunning the group and they were all down in seconds, except for the last one, who apperated away as soon as the first one was stunned. José shrugged, and they apperated the group away to the ministry building, and smiled at the guards.

"We'll just leave this for you to clean up," and back in Diagon Ally, were they had sent up the Dark Mark, Deborah used a spell she made, to send up a phoenix image, that flew through the image of the Dark Mark, and then the Mark disappeared. Then when Apollo came down and landed on Thor's shoulder, they nodded and apperated back to Ragnarok, and Apollo flew away, then disappearing in mid flight.

People started to come out of the shops and look at the image of the red and white phoenix flying above the ally.

A/N Sorry for keeping anybody waiting for this, but the first chapter came out fast because I've had so many holidays at school, that I've had more time than I usually will. But I hope you like this chapter, and I know my grammar and stuff is bad, but if you'd like to beta feel free to e-mail me about it. Thanks to everyone who review! 

Korinna 

| 

|

|

\ / Review!! 

\ /

\/


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Light of the Phoenix

By Korinna Myorin

**Chapter 5:**

After that first attack the ministry went haywire with Fudge still not admitting that Voldermort was back. But Dumbledore gained a number of active believers. There were not any more attacks for awhile, so Harry was spending most of him time with Erin, as well as with the Order. The Order was researching like crazy trying to learn all of the abilities as possible, yet still have a list of all of them. Haji was even trying to come up with a way to make an ointment that would heal interior injuries.

Then the 17th was closing in on Harry, and he was rushing to hide his new stuff at Ragnarok, and tried to find out if he could tell Ron and Hermione. Apollo told him that he could, but he'd have to keep the number of people to a minimum. 

So on the 17th of August Harry dragged all of his stuff outside, and sat on his trunk, and Hedwig's empty cage beside him. 

He also if you looked closely had skin colored pieces of metal in his ears, which he tapped every so often. They were his newest invention, they were magic headphones, without wires or player, that molded to your ear shape. It also had charms so that if someone were talking to you, the music would stop. All you had to do was have a song in mind; tap the ear piece, then it would play. The Order thought it was ingenious, and they all had a pair. 

Then just before noon, Harry took out his ear pieces, then watched the street. A black ministry car came down the road to stop in front of Harry. Ron stepped out and looked at Harry curiously, and then behind him the twins pushed Ron out of the way.

Harry laughed and called out, "'Ello Ron!'

Ron looked at him confused, "Do I know you?"

Harry looked at him in shock, then he realized that he wasn't the most recognizable anymore. "Ron, it's me! Harry!"

"Harry?"

"Yes!" Harry replied exasperated.

"You look different," Ron said and cocked his head.

"So everyone says."

Then tired with the conversation, the twins addressed Harry. "Looking good Harry!"

"Very nice, do you think we could move on."

"We'd like to show you some very interesting things." They each grabbed an end of Harry's trunk, and hauled it to the trunk of the car. 

Then Harry heard someone call his name from down the street, he turned to see Erin running towards them waving. Once he had reached him, and caught her breath she talked, "It was really nice to meet you, and I'll see you next summer right?"

"Of course," the twins were now looking over the side of the car to see whom he was talking to. "Oh Erin, this is my best friend Ron, and those are his two brothers Fred and George as well as their dad in the car," he introduced.

Hearing their names, "Harry, can't you get it right!" one of the twins called.

"It is Gred and Forge!"

Erin giggled hearing this, but Harry continued, "But I suppose I'll be seeing you next year, and don't forget to write," he commanded mock sternly. She smiled and jumped into his arms with automatically came up to catch her, they then circled around her waist, and hers were now around his neck. They shared a brief kiss, stopping mostly for Harry to tell Fred and George to shut up and put a halt to the catcalls they were making.

Mr. Weasley was surprised, and Ron was mildly so, since Harry had made suggestions of the like in Harry's letters. But unlucky for the couple, the twins also had a camera, hoping for a picture of Dudley, or even better a Dudley who had eaten one of their sweets.

"Wait until Mum sees this!" Exclaimed George.

Harry just groaned at the thought, but looked back down at Erin, gave her a quick kiss goodbye, and said it. She waved to him as they drove away, all the while fingering her ring. 

The twins snickered in the car. "Well Harry," started Mr. Weasley.

"That was Erin Heartilly, she's visiting from America, though she's originally from here."

"Score one for Harry!" the twins continued with their banter throughout the rest of the trip. Then as soon as the car stopped, they jumped out and went looking for the rest of the family to show. 

Harry glared at them as they went running, though Charlie had been called back to work, Bill was very willing to be shown the picture, in which the Harry was glaring, and Erin giggling in each others arms. When Mrs. Weasley grabbed it from them, the figures were kissing like they had when the picture had been taken. 

Mrs. Weasley became very flustered, and asked Harry if he had been given 'the talk ' yet. Harry blushed and murmured a yes, as Mr. Weasley let go a sigh of relief.

Over the next days Harry settled in with the household, trying to evade questions by giving vague answers. While he was there also the Order was busy, and Harry went less, but went at least once a day, to get updated by Apollo. 

Then on the 23rd, they were planned to meet Hermione at Gringotts to go shopping for school stuff. Harry was so grateful that no one recognized him as Harry Potter, it was great, especially because Ron and Hermione were there. Harry took them aside when they were in Flourish and Blotts, but a silencing bubble around them, and explained to them about the Order of Phoenix.

"Wow," was all Hermione said at the end.

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Yes well, it is quite a bit."

"Do you think you can show us anything?" Ron asked.

"Sure I can teach you some stuff if you'd like, but I'm sorry but I can't get any books for you Hermione." 

She sighed in defeat, "Oh well, that's fine."

Then Harry's necklace glowed, and Ron pointed at it, "Um Harry seems you have a call."

Harry looked down, "Oh," he touched he stone, and heard Apollo talking to the others about another attack at Diagon Alley. "They never get less predictable," Harry murmured. The other members called out in agreement. 

Harry looked back at his friends, "Another attack here, it's near Knockturn Alley

A/N sorry this is so short, but I'll try to get the next one out soon. I have everything laid out ready to be written. Thanks to everyone, who reviewed, and I'm glad that you people liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Light of the Phoenix

By Korinna Myorin

A/N: I'm trying to add more details for Marie, but I'm not promising anything. Superman does not belong to me. 

**Chapter 6:******

            Harry left Ron and Hermione, and ran down the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley, heading towards Gringotts, weaving through the crowds of shoppers. Then he saw a dark side alley between two shops, he stepped into it, and glanced around to make sure no one was looking, then tapped his necklace. Instantly his hair grew out into a ponytail, with a bit of bangs in the front, his glasses were now shades, and he had on a black trench coat over his black slacks and white collared shirt.

            "All ready for battle," Harry AKA now Thor, murmured to himself and apperated next to the big white stone building of Gringotts to look around the side of building to see the action at the front door. Death Eaters were on the steps of the bank, and were firing curses in every direction laughing. People were screaming and running away, heading into the shops of out of the alley by floo. 

            "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Voldermort's little pets decided to come out to play did they? Well I'll tell you what, you have a restricted play ground I'm afraid, you're not allowed to be in places where the public is."

            One of them snorted, "And what are you going to do?" he asked as Thor gleaned against the side of the building in plain view. 

            "Would you like to find out?" Thor asked dangerously. 

            Some of them started to panic, and shot minor curses at him, but he didn't even flinch as they smashed into his shield. 

            He then felt rather than saw Ali and Val appear behind him, and saw Haji smiling insanely on top of a roof of a building behind the Death Eaters. Haji or rather Aries jumped off the building and dove superman style at the Death Eaters, and it wasn't really a stunt, since he was using a very complex fly charm that he had wanted to use in a battle for a while now.

            Aries then stunned the Death Eaters that he had slammed into. Artimas, Aphrodite and Thor (AKA Ali, Val, Harry) rounded the ones that were actually smart and ran out of the way. Haji then tied up the stunned ones in a nice neat circle, and sent them away to the ministry building like before. But the others were to be taken by Aries, Aphrodite, and Artimas and be questioned at Ragnarok.

            Just before they teleported to there, since they were going with extra people, a reporter jumped in front of the group who were standing right in front of Gringotts. He shook their concentration as he asked them: "Who are you? How _old are you? Are you ministry people? Where did you learn to duel like this?!" They all starred at him blankly for a moment, and then Thor got an idea. _

            He smiled charmingly at the reporter, "My name is Thor," he waved his hand indicating his friends, "This is Aprodite, Aries, and Artimas, and we are part of the Order of Phoenix." As he finished saying this he raised his hand to the sky and mumbled an incantation and a red and white phoenix mirage flew into the sky above the battleground.

            Thor took a double take when, suddenly there were flashes everywhere, from the cameras of dozens of reporters. Thor did his best to look like he was reveling in the praise, which was constantly annoying him. For the others it was easier, because they didn't mind attention as much as he did. So Thor smiled charmingly, winked and the girls in the gathering crowed swooned, as he disappeared with a few of the Death Eaters. The others took just a moment before disappearing with the rest of the evil wizards.

Thor told others to go ahead and interrogate them, and maybe get Luda who was good at getting things out of people. Like when she got Tyler to admit that he had turned her costume pink for a week.

            Thor changed back to Harry and apperated back to Diagon Alley, to where Ron and Hermione were outside of Gringotts.   
            "So how did the performance look?" he asked as he sat down next to them on the steps up to Gringotts bank. 

            "That was brilliant Harry! You should have seen how the guy flew down from the roof," Ron replied.

            "His name was Aries I believe," Harry nodded a yes at Hermione's interjection.

            "So where to next?" Harry asked.

            Hermione dug out her Hogwarts letter from her bag, "Um, we need… well we've got our books, do you need new dress robes?" she asked them. 

            "I think that Ron might need some new ones, but I don't." Harry replied.

            Ron flushed a bit, but with a confused expression said," No actually, it was really weird, but Fred and George got me some dark blue dress robes."

            "Oh ok, then we need," she squinted almost unbelievingly at the list. "Gauntlets, dueling robes, and some healing potion ingredients," she looked up at the boys, "have you heard of any extra classes?" They both shoot their heads, and Harry looked over her shoulder at the list.

            "We need some dueling books too, did we get those?" confused, she shook her head no.

            Harry pulled out his own letter, and broke the seal; it informed his that Hermione was the Gryffindor 5th year prefect, no surprise there. There was also a note to him from Dumbledore, "Listen to his," he said to his friends he then read them the letter out loud.

            _Dear Harry,_

_            You might have already noticed the extra classes items on the list this year; we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as well as some new classes. They include healing with Madame Pomfrey, and dueling classes that are for 4th years and above. We also will have a dueling club run by the dueling class teacher, and an optional physical fitness club that will be run by another teacher. Good luck to you and your friends in your new classes in the upcoming school year._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry looked up at his friends, "This promises to be a very interesting year." Harry commented.

"That's for sure, now lets go over to Madam Malkin's, for some Dueling robes." They headed over, and dueling robes ended up being like robes except they were held by a single clasp at the collar, and had slits down the sides to mid thigh for free movement. 

Madam Malkin also had dueling gauntlets, which were leather, Ron got a dusty gray colored pair, Harry got plain black ones, and Hermione got some midnight blue. They also picked up their new ingredients to add to their stock for potions, and at Flourish and Blotts to pick up their books that they forgot about.

They then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with the rest of the Weasley's. At the place there were no Weasley's in sight so they found a table for themselves. As they sat down next to a group of other teenagers, they heard them talking. 

"Did you see that guy Thor, he was so hot!" on girl at the table exclaimed. "Quiet you," on of the boys, told her, "but did you see those girls, very nice." Harry could just see him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Harry chuckled lightly, and motioned with his head to the table next to them, they had a good laugh. "Well I have to say, this is probably the best trip I've had here, and the plus is that no one had recognized me." They smiled, "Better nock on wood Harry" Ron said smirking.

Just as Harry was about to rap on the table, a boy about their age walked up behind them, "'lo Lightning rod," and he dropped casually in to a chair at the table and propped his feet up on the table while Hermione glared holes into them as he smiled sweetly back.

Harry looked at him for a second time, and then the American accent, and the name he called him, it click, it was Tyler. What threw him off was the blonde hair buzz cut, the tanned skin, the bright blue eyes and just basically everything.

"Tyler, where were you missed our big debut!" Harry said appearing unsurprised that his friend would do this.

Tyler looked around worriedly, "Shhhh, don't call me that, it's Jason by the way," he said leaning back in his seat again. "By the way like the new look?" 

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Ron who was looking confused, and Hermione who was looking at Tyler torn between amused and still glaring at his feet on the table. "This is my friend Tyler," and at his look said, "who you can call Jason for now if you like, Tyler these are my friends Ron and Hermione." Tyler mock glared at Harry, and then shook hands with both of them with a broad grin on his face, not fazed by the somewhat dark look Hermione was giving him. 

Though Tyler did notice the other teens in the table next to them, and winked at the blond girl that thought Thor was 'hot', who giggled.

Harry once again rolled his eyes, and when 'Jason' grabbed a butterbeer and started drinking it, Harry's eyes lit up with mischief, that 'Jason' didn't see, since he was still check out the girl at the next table. 

"Jason," Harry said complaining and just was he took another swig of butterbeer he said, "With you and Val and all, I mean really, you just asked her out!" Jason's eyes grew to the size of saucers and he spit out the butterbeer he was drinking onto Ron and Hermione who shared a look of disgust at their clothes. The girl even was looking a bit ashamed, believing what Harry said, Jason got up and pointed his finger theatrically at Harry, "Your going to pay for that" he said menacingly and Harry looked mildly worried. "What? I mean you go flirting with some girl, when you just got together with Val!" Jason's face was now red in anger and frustration."

"I'll Kill YOU!" he practically screamed at Harry. "I'm not going out with anyone, least Val in the least." Harry laughed as Tyler took a swing at him, and he dodged, "You mean you deny that you find her attractive." Harry had to duck another fist aimed at his face, "I guess so," he said answering his own question. After a few phony attempts to hit him, 'Jason' grabbed Harry by the collar and threatened him, "Watch you back Potter, I'll get you back." Harry just smiled.

"Why don't you go back, they might have some interesting news back there." Harry suggested patting him on the shoulder, and meaning Ragnarok.

'Jason' sighed, "I don't think I'll ever understand you Potter."

"Good, I'd be worried if you could" Then Jason apperated away sulkily.

The Weasley's had arrived sometime in the middle of the argument, and were staring surprised, "So Harry," Mr. Weasley started, "Who was that,"

"Oh, that was 'Jason' someone I met over the summer."

"Aren't you scared of what he'll do," Ginny asked seeming to have gotten over her shyness of him.

"No, you see he's Tyler, uhhhh, well Jason, he's just something you've got to be wary of when he's in the room, or had been for that matter. Don't worry, but shall we get going then??" So they headed back to the Burrow for the next seven day's left of summer break.

A/N: I'm sssssssoooooooo sssssoooorrrryyyy!!! I haven't updated in a couple months, my excuses are school which isn't an excuse, um I lost all of my notes for a couple months, and I'm just plain lazy. So I hope you liked it and more WILL be out soon, with my 5-day weekend this week (EXAMS ARE FINISHED). So I'm planning to get it out faster in the next months. Any way thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!! SAY ANYTHING!! Thanks to all who have Reviewed, Marie McKinnon, Amarria Rossetti Review on FFn this time! Them Girl, The Red Dragons Order, Fair Lady Ravenclaw, Artemis fire mage of Golin, shdurrani, Thanks to everyone for reading this story! It is so cool that I've gotten so many review so far, and I am very much planning to finish it

I'll probobly also be reposting this after I get it back from Curly-Cue, (by the way Thanks!) Who's Betaing this chapter!

Korinna Myorin


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Light of the Phoenix

By Korinna Myorin

Disclaimer: see the first chapter.

**Chapter 7:**

The Weasley kids, plus Harry and Hermione, got out of the "Wizard's Rent-a-Car" shakily.  Mr. Weasley got out of the front passenger seat. "Well," he said, then cleared his voice, "that was an interesting experience." 

When Bill got out of the car, Ginny voiced the group's feelings by saying, "Bill, you will never drive again, if we have a say in it."  She looked a bit queasy, and Bill looked at them sheepishly.  "And I thought it was so much fun." They all stared at him, horrified, then quickly packed up their stuff and headed towards the platform. 

Hermione had stayed at the Burrow for the last week of the holidays, and Harry was quickly getting sick of the furtive glances exchanged between Ron and Hermione when they thought no one was looking. Hermione had stopped going out with Victor Krum, supposedly because of the distance, but Harry speculated otherwise.

Once they were at the Platform 9 ¾, Harry started getting uncomfortable with the weird and curious glances he was getting. He realized that once again no one recognized him, since nobody suspected that he had changed so much in just two months.

Harry was wearing some clothes he had gotten when he was out with Tyler in the US, and an idea came to mind. Since he was wearing jeans and a simple dark blue T-shirt with a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath, and no glasses, he looked like a typical boy with an American taste in clothing. With that in mind, Harry quickly changed his hair to dark brown, and his eyes to dark blue, then shared his newly hatched plan with Ron and Hermione.  Ginny, who had overheard, explained it to the twins, so they wouldn't be surprised. 

When the trio was loading their trunks into the compartment they were sharing with Ginny. Lavender with the Patils (Parvati and Padma) sauntered over, evidently to get a good look of Harry's behind while he helped load the heavy trunks.

"Hey there, Lavender, how was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"Good, good," she replied, "So who's this new guy here?" Some of the people near the group stopped to listen, also wondering who he was.

"Yeah, and where's Harry," said Parvati, butting into the conversation.

"Oh, this is Michael Andrews, and he's an exchange student from the Salem Academy in the US.   Harry's already at Hogwarts; he went there earlier."

Harry reached out and shook hands with the three girls, then began using the American accent he had learned from Tyler, with magical assistance. "Hey, nice to meet you all! So, what houses are you guys in?" The conversation went on until Ron and Ginny got bored and went into the train and to their compartment, and Harry left, using the excuse of wanting to stay with them. He also had to promise to drop into the girls' compartment later on during the trip, to get them to stop fawning over him.

Once in the compartment, they all had a good laugh over it.  The twins couldn't get enough of the American accent, and were thinking of trying to make a candy that changed the language you spoke for a limited amount of time. Harry  helped them with a few of the details, and then the twins went to tell Dean Thomas and some of the other people in their grade about their new, upcoming tricky treat, and the "new foreign exchange student." 

Hermione then started reading a book, and Ron, sitting next to her, looked like he might dose off at any moment, so Harry started talking to Ginny.  She was very shy at first, but after they talked for a few minutes, she broke out of her shell. Ginny told him how she was an aspiring med-witch, having gotten a book on it while they were at Diagon Alley, and being fascinated. She was ecstatic when Harry told her that she was probably taking Healing classes this year.  She would be able to take full advantage of them, since they started with fourth years, so she would be able to take the classes for four years.  They went on to talk about other subjects, even though Harry hadn't talked to her very much in the past.  Ginny had changed over the summer, similar to Harry's 'filling out,' and had possibly even gained more self-confidence.

A bit later, when there was a lull in the conversation, Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione, to see that they were both asleep.  Hermione had fallen asleep with a book in her lap, and Ron had his head cocked back in an uncomfortable position.  Then Hermione unconsciously moved to curl up to the side, towards Ron.  Her head fell onto his shoulder, which would have been too high up for her to rest on if he hadn't been slouched down on the seat. With the jostling given him by Hermione's head falling onto his shoulder, Ron's head also fell on top of hers.  They looked adorable together, so, slowly, and careful not to wake the sleeping couple, Harry and Ginny tiptoed out of the compartment and into the hall.

They laughed and went to wander the halls for a bit, keeping a lookout for Colin Creevy so maybe they could get a picture of it. While wandering the halls, they made it to a compartment that held some very flirty girls who had gotten wind of the new foreign exchange student.  Harry twisted them around his little finger with charming smiles and little jokes, as well as stories about the Salem academy that Ali and Tyler had told him.  The attention was rather suffocating, but still fun. Ginny laughed too, but she laughed even more when they got out of the compartment.  Together they set out to wander the hallways again, laughing some more at the joke the girls didn't know was being played on them. 

After they had a run in with the snack cart lady, Harry and Ginny found what looked to be an empty compartment.  Harry had his arms full with cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs; he was beginning to regret having told Ginny to buy anything she wanted, on him.  Harry went through the door first, while Ginny held it open for him, and he dumped the sweets on the chair next to him.  He motioned, without looking up, for Ginny to sit across from him, then heard Ginny clear her throat, and looked up to see Ginny still in the doorway looking at the seat across from him.   When he followed her gaze, and he saw a blonde-haired Malfoy.  Draco looked asleep, but Harry wasn't sure.  It didn't look like true sleep, so Harry waved a hand in front of the boy's face, frowning. 

Then, suddenly, Malfoy woke up with a jerk, causing both Harry and Ginny, who were looking at him concernedly, to jump back with a start. "Who are you?" he growled at them, looking at the pair. 

Harry smiled charmingly at him.  "Michael Andrews, a foreign exchange student from the Salem academy in the US."

The blonde frowned.  "That can't be possible; my father would have known!"

Harry leaned forward conspiratorially.  "Don't tell anyone else that; this is to much fun to stop just yet."  Harry was surprised, though he didn't show it, when the other boy threw his head back and laughed out loud.

"Alright then," he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "so who are you, then, and what a brilliant accent you've got!"

"Why thank you, but telling you would ruin the whole fun of it!" Harry told him. "So, going on with the act, pleased to meet you…?"

"Draco Malfoy, of Slytherin." Harry nodded, and then Draco looked to Ginny, saying coldly, "And you are?"

Ginny sniffed, "Virginia Weasley." Draco blinked in shock, then turned back to Harry.

"I would think you'd have better taste than that, Mr. Andrews," he told Harry, pointedly. 

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, though, now should you? But come now, call me Michael."

"Then call me Draco."  Harry nodded, and Draco sighed.  "Well Michael, if you insist that Virginia stays..."  He turned to Ginny and said, "Well, Virginia, there is one more seat, so come and sit down."and he waved to the seat next to him.  She wavered for a moment, but then sat down stiffly next to him.

"House truce," Harry said, looking pointedly at the two.  They both sighed, and then, briefly, shook hands on it.

Harry then struck up a conversation, getting along surprisingly well with Draco.  Even Ginny started warming during the conversation, all of them nibbling on the sweets.  Then, when they were playing the part of telling the "foreign exchange student" about Hogwarts, there was a knock at the door, and Harry stood up and opened it.

Tyler was near the door of the compartment, and waved him outside, wanting to talk to him. Harry called inside that he'd be back in a minute.  "What do you want?" he whispered to Tyler in his regular voice. 

"Well," Tyler said, "First, I want to commend you on the American accent; beautiful, bravo." he said the last part in a mock British accent.  "Secondly, I wanted to show you my latest discovery- well, actually, it was Val's, but it's still so cool!"

"Couldn't it have waited?" Harry exclaimed, annoyed.

"Well, technically, yeah, but I was so sure that you would have killed us for keeping it from you..." He looked slightly embarrassed.  Harry looked at Tyler and told him to get on with it, quickly.  "Okay, you know how Val has been researching soulmates and stuff- how she's so sure that there is such a thing.  Well, she found a spell you can put on a mirror, glasses, anything that shows people when you look through or at it.  It shows people with whom you could have a good relationship with in the future; you can't see yourself, though the person wearing it can see anybody else's.  What you see is a little rope going from one person to the other; at one time, there are many people that a person could have a potentially successful relationship with.  If they break up by mutual agreement, the bond disappears, but sometimes it can disappear while they are still going out.  Also, the bonds can reappear again suddenly, and they change colors by the level of interest between the people, or how successful it would be.  Very flimsy business, but that's about all the info I have, so I'll see you tonight; we have a meeting, you know, so I'll just hand you these, and I'll leave."  Tyler then handed Harry the type of sunglasses he usually wore, and disappeared with a tap on his dark blue necklace. 

Harry stared at the sunglasses in his hands as he processed the information, then smiled crookedly.   This is going to be fun, he thought, mentally sending a silent thanks to Tyler.  Harry then slipped on the glasses and stepped into the compartment, where Ginny and Draco were talking animatedly.

They didn't notice him at first, so he took a minute to focus on Ginny with the sunglasses.  He could see three threads coming out of her, besides a fourth one, which, he noticed, shot out into him, but was relieved to note that it seemed to be wavering.  An interesting thing was that there was clearly a solid, red bond between Ginny and Draco, and it looked like it was getting stronger by the second.  Harry focused on Draco, and found that he also had a bond like Ginny's going between them, and a couple of other thin bonds that shot out through different walls, just like Ginny. "He he," Harry thought, 'fun!'

"I still think Madam Hooch should have called a foul when Potter regurgitated that ball!" Draco was saying when Harry started to actually listen to the conversation. 

"You're just saying that because Gryffindor won," Ginny pointed out, apparently too annoyingly right for Draco to admit it, since he started sputtering, and the argument got louder.

Harry then got an idea, and disappeared from sight, not that the two had seen him in the first place. 

*********Draco's POV********

He was sitting up stock straight as he argued with the red head, then the next moment Draco felt a shove from behind him, and got pushed towards Virginia, when during the conversation, he wondered, did he stop really thinking of her as Weasley? He caught himself, one of his hands on the wall, the other on Virginia's shoulder, his face inches from hers. For one of the first times in his life he was extremely embarrassed and nervous in a situation with a girl, thought he didn't blush, Malfoy's just don't blush. Draco had been thrown into many situations with girls time and time again, but something was different. 

He looked at her, across her pale face, with the liberal dusting of freckles that seemed to complement her light complexion. His gaze traveled across her slightly upturned nose, and then traveled upward to catch her gaze, which was also grazing his features, he noticed her beautifully brandy colored eyes, staring into what he knew to be stone gray eyes. What he didn't know was that they were not as hard and cold, but almost radiated warmth compared to before. Neither 

moved for was seemed to be ages, Draco was still trying to catch is breath, from when he had it knocked out of him.

Then tantalizingly slowly, Draco moved towards her, his eyes once again caught up with hers, then his lips grazed hers lightly. Her eyes fluttered shut as he did so, and neither heard the compartment door gently slide open, then close, as they continued.

**************Harry's POV*************

            Well one thing Harry was sure of was that he did not hear any shouting curses for the next couple minutes as he stood outside the compartment, laughing his head off, and basically making a complete psychopath image of himself with the uncontrollable laughter. 

            When he finally recovered, he summoned the rest of the candy, quite sure the two occupants of the compartment would not notice for a while, then headed in the direction of the other two lovebirds.

            When he was getting closer he started to hear interesting sounds of yelling, cursing, and flat-out mayhem. He opened the compartment to see Ron and Hermione yelling at a cowering 

Colin Crevey with a camera in one hand and a picture in the other.  It was apparent that they were trying to take the picture from him, though they were not just screaming at the fourth year, but also at each other, altering between the two.

            When Harry sauntered in, Colin looked very relieved, and Ron and Hermione rounded on him.

            "Why did you just leave us there, ready to get embarrassed, I mean really just waiting for Colin, or anybody with a camera!" Hermione shouted.

            Ron shouted an agreement, while Harry just smiled, looked at Colin and said, "Get that picture Colin," the other boy smiled, and tapped a few pictures he had in his hand.

            "Right here for you when you want them Michael!" he replied.

            Ron looked between the two, "It's a conspiracy against both of us, I swear!"

             "Don't swear, Ron," Hermione mumbled absently as she looked between the two other boys who were looking quite smug at their accomplishments. 

            "Oh come on you two, no one else will know about this- Right, Colin?" he looked pointedly at the younger boy, who quickly nodded yes. "So need to worry, just a friendly prank, not to mention I just had to have a picture of this."

            "Hey Harry," Ron asked as they sat down, "What happened to Ginny?" 

            "Oh," Harry said nonchalantly, "We walked around a bit, talked really, found some other people for awhile, and then the snack cart. Oh by the way I saved some candy for you guys we had plenty left, after I let Ginny buy whatever she wanted." 

            "Bad move, mate," Ron looked at him sympathetically, "Ginny buys everything when possible."

            Harry laughed, "Yeah well, anyway that means there is enough left for you guys. But we stopped in an compartment, and they were having a heated conversation between them that I didn't want to get between, so I just slipped out with the candies." He grinned sheepishly, "Of course, they didn't know it, and I kind of started it, but I think it was the right time to leave." They all accepted the half true story, except Ron couldn't really picture his sister in a heated argument apparently, or rather didn't want to.

            Later on Harry remembered that he had the glasses that Tyler gave him and slipped them on, when Ron commented on the unnecessary need of them inside, Harry told him that it made him look cool, and they all laughed at him. When he got a good look around, he found what he was not surprised to see a very strong and sturdy bond between Ron and Hermione, and a very broken one between him and Hermione. He smirked to himself: Lots of matchmaking to do.

A/N: Hello, again, people! Hope you like the new chapter! Sorry to people who don't like D/G, but don't worry; there won't be too much, and, from now on, mostly just hints of it.  About the prefects, I think, since I'm not the greatest at preplanning, I'm just starting to do it, that Hermione is the only prefect, since I wasn't sure how many prefects there could/should be, but it seemed that maybe there was say one prefect of each year out of each house. I don't know- I have weird logic- but I hope you all continue reading it! And please, everyone, Review!


End file.
